Benjamín Netanyahu/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (R) seen with his Canadian counterpart Stephen Harper during a welcoming ceremony for Harper at Netanyahu's office in Jerusalem January 19, 2014. (photo credit: Flash90) Benjamín Netanyahu - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau shakes hands with Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu Nov. 30, 2015. | Photo: YouTube Estados Unidos * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Bill Clinton.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (R) meets with former US president Bill Clinton at his office in Jerusalem on October 30, 2015. (Photo by Kobi Gideon/GPO) Benjamín Netanyahu - George W. Bush.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu and then-governor George W. Bush in Jerusalem in 1998. The two evinced similar governing styles. NATI HARNIK / AP Benjamín Netanyahu - Barack Obama.jpg| PM Benjamin Netanyahu with US President Barack Obama, March 2012. (photo credit: Amos Ben Gershom/GPO/Flash90) Benjamín Netanyahu - Donald Trump.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu and Republican presidential candidate Donald Trump meeting at the Trump Tower in New York, September 25, 2016. (Kobi Gideon/GPO) América Central Costa Rica * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Benjamin Netanyahu recibió ayer a Óscar Arias y al canciller Bruno Stagno en la sede del Gobierno israelí, en Jerusalén. La reunión duró una hora y se centró en temas del conflicto con Palestina. | CORTESÍA DE LA PRESIDENCIA Laura Chinchilla - Sin imagen.jpg| Netanyahu se reunió a la 1 p. m. (11 a. m., hora de Costa Rica) con Chinchilla y con el canciller, Enrique Castillo, en el hotel Regency, en Manhattan. La cita se extendió por unos 40 minutos. 22 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2011 A LAS 12:00 AM Guatemala (expandido) * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Otto Pérez Molina.jpg| Otto Perez Molina, the President of Guatemala (L) and Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu shake hands after giving statements to the media in Jerusalem, Israel, 09 December 2013. Otto Perez Molina is on an official visit to Israel. EPA/DAN BALILTY / POOL Benjamín Netanyahu - Jimmy Morales.jpg| El primer ministro israelí, Benjamin Netanyahu, volverá a recibir a Jimmy Morales. (Foto: Gobierno) México * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| Me reuní con el Primer Ministro de Israel, Benjamin @netanyahu. Trabajaremos en temas de tecnología, seguridad y agua. @EPN América del Sur Argentina * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Mauricio Macri.jpg| El presidente Mauricio Macri y el premier israelí Benjamin Netanyahu. Foto: Prensa Presidencia de la Nación Brasil * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Lula da Silva.jpg| Israel Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu addresses parliament in Jerusalem as Brazil President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva looks on. (HOLLANDER/REUTERS HANDOUT) Benjamín Netanyahu - Michel Temer.jpg| (Nova York - EUA, 19/09/2017) Encontro com o senhor Benjamin Netanyahu, Primeiro-Ministro de Israel. Foto: Beto Barata/PR Chile * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (R) during a press conference with the President of Chile, Sebastian Pinera, at the Prime Minister's office in Jerusalem on March 6, 2011. (photo credit: Miriam Alster/Flash90) Colombia * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Ernesto Samper.jpg| On the second day of his trip Ernesto Samper met Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu in Jerusalem to discuss a wide range of bilateral issues including military cooperation. Benjamín Netanyahu - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu and Colombian President Juan Manuel Santos Calderon in Jerusalem, June 2013. (photo credit:GPO) Paraguay * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Horacio Cartes.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu with Paraguayan President Horacio Cartes in Jerusalem. Credit: GPO/Kobi Gideon. Perú * Ver Benjamín Netanyahu - Ollanta Humala.jpg| El presidente Ollanta Humala y el primer ministro israelí Benjamín Netanyahu durante la visita que el mandatario peruano hizo a Israel, en febrero de este año. El país de Medio Oriente lamentó decisión de Lima sobre su embajador en Tel Aviv. (Foto: Presidencia de la República) Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| Dr. Julio Maria Sanguinetti (L) visiting President of Uruguay, embraces Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu after their joint press conference March 30 Fuentes Categoría:Benjamín Netanyahu